Pups & The Secret Passage
by Elias Vincent
Summary: Angel & Elias discover a secret passage behind the school library while doing research for a class assignment. Where does the passage lead & what will they find along the way?


**PUPS & THE SECRET PASSAGE **

**I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OC'S**

It was Wednesday. School was in session & 3RD period had just begun. Elias & his friends were in Miss Spearwood's Homeroom class. They all went to the library as their next assignment was to do research on a historical figure & write a 1-page essay about that person.

"OK everyone you have the entire period to do your research. This won't be the only opportunity you have to do research either. Make sure to take notes so that you can keep track of what you've discovered" said Miss Spearwood.

All the kids began going around the library looking for the resources they needed to do their research. Elias was looking for resources about a man named Lord Pokind. As he searched through the library for the resources he needed he came across a book on a shelf by the back wall. The title was "The Pokind Chronicles".

"This'll be perfect for my research" said Elias as he reached out to grab the book. As he pulled it out of the shelf a click was heard. The bookshelf then rotated like a revolving door sending Angel & Elias into a space behind the shelf.

"Woah how did that happen?" asked Angel.

"I don't know. I hope we're not trapped" said Elias.

Angel & Elias tried to get back into the main library space. They tried pulling books out of the shelf, pushing the shelf & calling for help. Despite this nothing worked. They then noticed a dark tunnel.

"Where do you think that tunnel leads?" asked Angel.

"I don't know. Maybe it'll help us get back to the library" said Elias.

Angel turned her flashlight on to help see in the dark. She & Elias then began walking down the tunnel. After a few minutes of walking they came across a room area lit up with a blue light. They noticed a message on the wall.

"That message says that to continue through the passage we must solve the sliding puzzle carved into the wall" said Angel.

"Let's do it" said Elias as Angel & himself began sliding the pieces around. After a few minutes of sliding the puzzle pieces around they formed a picture of a wealthy looking man.

"Could that be Lord Pokind?" asked Angel.

"I don't know" said Elias.

The blue light suddenly opened up & dropped a blue key. Elias picked up the key & examined it.

"What's that key for?" asked Angel.

"I don't know. Let's keep it in case we need to use it" said Elias as he pocketed the key. Angel & himself continued down the passageway which became filled with twists & turns. A short time later they arrived in an area lit up with a green light.

"The next puzzle requires us to find the letters that spell out Lord Pokind's name & put them in the corresponding slots" said Angel.

"Let's get started" said Elias as Angel & himself started searching for the letters they needed. They found the letters in various places such as on the floor, in wall slots, hanging from the roof & so on. Soon they found all the letters & placed them in the correct slots. After they did so a green key dropped from the green light.

"How many keys do you think there are?" asked Angel.

"I don't know. Let's keep going" said Elias as he pocketed the key. Angel & him continued through the passageway. Back in the library everyone was continuing their research. Miss Spearwood checked on everyone & soon noticed that Angel & Elias were missing.

"Has anyone seen Angel & Elias?" asked Miss Spearwood.

"Not really. I've been busy with my research" said Ace.

"Me too. I didn't notice them leaving" said Carlos.

"I hope they're OK" said Danny.

"I better go look for them. All of you stay here" said Miss Spearwood as she left the library. She checked everywhere in school to see if she could find Angel & Elias. She checked the classrooms, the restrooms, administration, the playground, the cafeteria & everywhere else she could think of. She didn't see Angel & Elias anywhere.

" _This isn't good. Angel & Elias could be anywhere. I have to find them before something bad happens"_ thought Miss Spearwood as she returned to the library. Back in the passageway Angel & Elias continued walking along. The next room area had an orange light in it.

"The puzzle in this room requires us to find Lord Pokind's name 10 times in this wordsearch grid" said Angel.

"That shouldn't be too difficult" said Elias as Angel & himself began solving the puzzle. They looked up, down, left, right & diagonally for the 10 places Lord Pokind's name appeared. 1 by 1 they found each placement & soon all 10 of the answers were found. An orange key then dropped from the light.

"How are those keys getting in the lights?" asked Angel.

"I don't know. Let's continue forward" said Elias as he pocketed the key. Angel & himself continued walking through the twists & turns of the passage before they found themselves in a room with a purple light.

"The puzzle here is to unscramble the words & correctly place them in the slots" said Angel.

"This'll be easy" said Elias as Angel & him began working on the puzzle. There were 5 words that needed to be unscrambled. 1 by 1 Angel & Elias rearranged the letters in each word. Soon they had all the words unjumbled. The words were Lord, Pokind, wealthy, powerful & influential. A purple key then dropped from the light.

"I wonder what these keys open" said Angel.

"We'll find out soon enough" said Elias as he pocketed the key. Angel & himself then continued through the winding passageway. Meanwhile Miss Spearwood returned to the library & inquired about Angel & Elias.

"Are Angel & Elias back?" asked Miss Spearwood.

"No, they're not. We don't know where they are" said Katie.

"This is really strange. Where could they be?" asked Kelly.

"I don't know. They could be anywhere" said Mayabella.

"If they're still missing by the end of the period I'll have to take drastic action" said Miss Spearwood.

Back in the passage Angel & Elias continued walking. The next room they encountered was lit up with a red light.

"This room's puzzle is a crossword with clues relating to Lord Pokind" said Angel.

"I hope we can figure it all out" said Elias as Angel & himself began solving the crossword. To their surprise they started figuring out the answers with ease. The answers to each clue included Pokind, Adventure, Bay, billionaire & status amongst other words. Soon all he clues were filled in. A red key dropped from the light.

"I hope there aren't too many more keys to grab" said Angel.

"Me too. Everyone's probably wondering where we are" said Elias as he pocketed the key. Angel & himself continued through the passage & soon found themselves in a room with a yellow light.

"This puzzle has to be solved by placing the jigsaw pieces into the correct place" said Angel.

"Let's get to work" said Elias as Angel & himself began working on the jigsaw. There were 100 pieces in total. Angel & Elias started by working on the corner & edge pieces before working their way inward. A short while later the jigsaw was completed revealing a picture of a locked chest. A yellow key fell out from the light.

"Do you think the keys will unlock that chest?" asked Angel.

"Maybe. We'll find out soon enough" said Elias as Angel & him continued through the passage. Back in the library Miss Spearwood was growing concerned. She wasn't sure where Angel & Elias were & nobody could explain where they had gone.

"I'm starting to panic. Angel & Elias could be anywhere & we don't know if they're OK. What can we do?" asked Miss Spearwood.

"I'll try calling them" said Ryder as he grabbed his Pup Pad & tried to call Angel & Elias. Unfortunately, he didn't get through.

"They're probably in an area with poor signal" said Ryder.

"I really hope they get back soon. Their absence is giving me anxiety" said Miss Spearwood.

Back in the passage Angel & Elias came to a room with 6 lights that matched the lights from the previous rooms. A wooden chest resembling the picture in the jigsaw was placed in the centre of the room.

"Looks like the keys are for this chest" said Angel.

"More than likely" said Elias bas he noticed a wooden wall surface. Angel & himself dragged the chest over to the wooden wall & saw a lever nearby. When they pulled the lever, the wooden walls opened like sliding doors that took them back to the library. It turned out that the wooden walls were the back of 2 bookcases. When everyone saw Angel & Elias emerge with the chest they were surprised.

"There you are. Where did you go?" asked Miss Spearwood.

"We found ourselves in a long passage with several rooms along the way. We solved a series of puzzles & retrieved 6 keys. We also found this chest" said Angel.

"Let's see if we can open it" said Elias as he pulled the keys out of his pocket. He placed them in the 6 locks holding the chest shut. 1ST he put the keys in order they were found. None of the locks were opened.

"The keys must unlock different locks in another way than the order we found them" said Angel.

"Let's try them by order of the rainbow. That might work" said Elias.

The keys were rearranged in order of the rainbow: Red, orange, yellow, green, blue & purple. The locks were then opened 1 by 1.

"It worked" said Angel.

"Let's see what's in the chest" said Elias as he opened the lid. To everyone's amazement there were bars of solid gold inside.

"This gold must be worth a lot of money" said Angel.

"No wonder it was so heavy to move" said Elias as he saw a note in the chest. He picked it up & read it.

 _This is the last will & testament of me, Lord Pokind. For the town of Adventure Bay, I left this gold behind. It's worth $1,000,000,000 & can make dreams come true. To the person who discovers this chest my fortune now belongs to you. Yours sincerely, Lord Pokind._

Elias gasped in shock. By finding the gold he had become a billionaire. He dropped to his knees & cried tears of joy.

"What an amazing discovery. I can't believe how lucky I am. My parents aren't going to believe this" said Elias through his tears.

"According to historical documents Lord Pokind was the richest man in Adventure Bay. When he died, he left no heir to his fortune. He must've left this chest for someone to discover & inherit. I never even knew there was a secret passage in this school. You're very lucky Elias. Well done on this discovery" said Ryder.

"Thanks Ryder. I'll make sure to put this fortune to good use" said Elias.

Soon the bell rang to signal the beginning of next period. Elias took the chest of gold with him throughout the rest of the school day. Word got around quickly about his discovery. At lunch Elias & his friends talked about how fascinating it was to discover a great fortune in school.

"I never would've thought anyone would ever find something this spectacular in school" said Ace.

"Me either. Of all the discoveries I've made in the jungle nothing can compare to the discovery of that chest" said Carlos.

"To think it was there for such a long time & nobody even knew about it" said Danny.

"I'm going to make sure I use my fortune for many great things. I'm not letting it go to waste" said Elias.

"I'm glad to hear that. If all goes well you could be making a bigger fortune through good investments" said Katie.

"I bet that fortune probably makes you the richest kid in the entire town" said Kelly.

"Perhaps it's made you the richest person in town" said Mayabella.

"I can't wait to see the looks on the pups' faces when they find out about this" said Ryder.

Throughout last period the news of Elias' discovery continued to spread. By the end of the school day everyone in school knew about it. Angel, Elias & Kelly headed to the Lookout. The pups were fascinated to learn about Elias' new fortune.

"That's amazing. I'd say it's the most fascinating discovery ever made in this town" said Chase.

"I can't imagine what it'd be like to find such a big fortune. It feels like a dream" said Marshall.

"I've made some fascinating discoveries with the pups before but nothing we've discovered has ever been as great as this" said Rocky.

"Well done on becoming a billionaire Elias. You're so lucky" said Rubble.

"Whatever you do make sure that you don't do anything too risky. Otherwise you'll end up in a sticky situation" said Skye.

"Having money is nice but it's also important to be responsible with your fortune" said Zuma.

"Don't worry I'll make sure my fortune isn't wasted. I'd have to be a fool to waste $1,000,000,000 so quickly" said Elias.

Everyone spent the afternoon playing together at the Lookout. That evening as Angel, Elias & Kelly went home they discussed how their parents would react to the fortune.

"Ella & Ethan aren't going to believe this. They'll be in for quite a pleasant surprise when they hear the news" said Angel.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they fainted. I'd do the same if I was in their shoes" said Elias.

"Terry & my parents will probably have similar reactions. They're going to be in total disbelief when I tell them about the discovery" said Kelly.

As Angel & Elias arrived home with the chest Ella & Ethan inquired about its contents.

"Hi guys. What's in that chest?" asked Ella.

"It contains bars of solid gold. We discovered it in a hidden passage at school. It's worth $1,000,000,000 & we inherited it from Lord Pokind" said Angel.

"Wow that's amazing. Words can't even begin to describe how shocked & surprised we are" said Ethan.

"This fortune shall be put to good use. I'll make sure we do the right thing with it" said Elias.

The rest of the evening was uneventful. As Elias went to bed he thought about how his life would change now that he had inherited Lord Pokind's fortune.

" _There's no doubt in my mind that my life is going to be a lot different from now on. I could do so many things with that money including donating it to charity, making investments, buying a few luxuries, going on nice vacations & much more. The possibilities are endless. Soon my dreams might come true"_ thought Elias as he fell asleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
